Would You?
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: John's curious about what Randy would have done with Cody if he weren't in the picture Sort of a companion piece to Did You?
1. Chapter 1

**Would You?**

**John's curious about what Randy would have done with Cody if he weren't in the picture**

**Chapter One**

John and Randy walked into their St. Louis home and dropped their bags. Randy took a deep breath and sighed

"Ahh, it feels so good to be home." John just ignored him and went toward the kitchen. He assumed that John was still a bit upset about what happened between him and Cody so he didn't press the issue. Instead, he grabbed their bags and took them to the laundry room and busied himself with getting the laundry done. In the kitchen John was making himself a sandwich to eat while he caught up on sports highlights

"What do you want for dinner Johnny?"

"Whatever you make is fine Randy." John says not looking up from the television

"I hate it when he says that." Randy mumbled on his way to the kitchen. John sat there staring at the TV but not really watching it. He was a mixed bag of emotions right now. On one hand he'd forgiven Randy for his indiscretion…or so he thought. It had been on his mind for the last three days. John went upstairs and changed into a pair of his board shorts and headed back down

"Randy I'm going for a swim!" John said on his way out the door. Randy felt the blood drain from his face. John only went swimming when something was weighing heavy on his mind

"I am in so much trouble." Randy said reaching into the refrigerator. An hour later dinner was done and John was still outside swimming laps in the pool. Gathering up the courage, Randy opened the door and went outside to retrieve him. He crouched down near the shallow end and waited for John to swim over

"Yes?"

"You've been out here for over an hour, John."

"Has it been that long?"

"Yea; dinner's done."

"Okay. Give me a few minutes and I'll be in." Randy nods, stands and goes back inside. Ten minutes later John walks into the kitchen and sits at the island

"You don't want to sit at the table?"

"No. Here's fine. The food digests just the same." Randy unceremoniously drops a plate in front of John. "Thank you." Randy grunts and John looks at him. "What's crawled up your ass?"

"Oh nothing John; I'm perfectly fine." Randy said his voice dripping with sarcasm

"Oh, well that's good. You know I don't like it when my baby's upset." He looks at John incredulously while John tries to cover the smug look on his face. After dinner Randy proceeded to clean the kitchen while John went upstairs to shower. Walking into their bedroom, Randy's sees John sitting at the foot of the bed

"John." Randy walks over and sits with each leg on either side of his love and wraps his arms around his strong waist

"What is it Randy?"

"What's wrong and don't tell me nothing." John sighs

"Would you?"

"Would I what babe?"

"If I wasn't in the picture would you be with Cody? Or at least have sex with him?" John could feel Randy's normally relaxed body stiffen at the question. He shoves Randy off of him. "I knew it."

"No John, it's not like that."

"Then please explain to me what it is like because it seems like if you and I weren't together you'd be fucking Cody!" Randy looks away and drops his head. John guffaws. "Then don't let me stand in your way Randy." Dressing faster than he ever had in his life John left the house

"…but I love _you_." Randy's admission was in vain. John was long gone. He drove around aimlessly for hours just trying to figure out when everything went so wrong. John loved Randy. No, he loves Randy. But just the thought of him being with another man in any capacity made his stomach churn; Randy was everything to him. Back at the house Randy lay on the couch in the dark waiting for John to come back. All he wanted to do was be held by the man he adored and have him say that everything would be alright. Hearing the roar of an engine and the flash of headlights Randy bolted off the couch and to the front door to impatiently wait for John. As soon as he opened the door Randy launched himself into John's arms

"Johnny I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you…to hurt us."

"I know you didn't Randy but what's done is done."

"What does that mean?"

"What do you think? What's done is done. You can't take back what you did."

"I know but…" For once in his life Randy was at a loss for words. He just clung tighter to John

"I can't breathe Ran."

"If you're talking you're breathing." Randy tilts his head to the side and kisses John's neck in a place that has always made John turn to putty. Never able to resist Randy's charm, John lifts Randy and he wraps his long legs around John's waist. Making their way up to the bedroom John carefully drops Randy to the bed and covers his body. John rids him of his shirt then takes a nipple into his mouth causing Randy to arch off the bed and let out a throaty moan

"Now Johnny; I need this now." After they hastily undress Randy wraps his legs around John's waist and John pushes his way inside Randy pausing to let him adjust. Randy lifts his hips and John pulls out and plows back in. After doing so they set a frantic rhythm. The only sounds that can be heard are skin slapping against skin and groans and moans. Randy reaches down and starts fisting himself to match John's thrusts

"Johnny I'm so close. Harder baby…" Always one to oblige John adjusts his positioning and starts driving Randy into the mattress. "Yes baby!" Randy explodes, his essence covering his chest and soon after John cums with Randy's name on his lips. Leaning down John places a kiss on Randy's lips then goes to the bathroom. Inside he cleans himself up and grabs a wet washcloth for Randy. He walks back into the room tossing the cloth over to Randy. John pulls on a pair of basketball shorts

"What are you doing John?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's changed between us Randy."

"But we just…"

"I gave you what you wanted. You know that I could never say no to you." Randy tries to hold back the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. John walks over to the bed, snatches his pillow and tucks it under his arm. Glaring at Randy he leaves the room. Although hurt more than he'd ever been in his life he couldn't help but smile to himself. He'd been with John long enough to know how he is when he gets angry…so Randy had already switched the pillow case. He'd still get to smell John as he fell asleep…if he got any sleep. After lying in bed for 30 minutes Randy gets up and goes to the guest room currently occupied by John. Forgoing the formality of knocking, he turns the knob and lets himself in. He stops short when he sees John lying in bed twirling a small black box in his hand

"I wanted to marry you Randy." He tosses him the box. "There wasn't a thing that I wouldn't do for you. My world revolved around you. There is no one else for me. You, Randy, were everything to me."

"I made a mistake. You said that we could work on it. I'm willing to do the work Johnny, I am. And you're everything to me too."

"See, that's the thing Randy, after thinking about it, I don't think that I am everything to you. I can't marry someone who causes me to doubt." Feeling defeated Randy puts the box on the dresser and turns back toward his room for the night


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next morning John was sitting on the kitchen counter drinking a protein shake and reading the paper when Randy walked in. He walked over to John pushed his legs apart then stepped between his thighs and wrapped his arms around his waist. John lowered the paper and looked into tired eyes

"You're such a little tart Randy. What do you want?" Randy slipped a hand underneath John's shirt

"I don't want anything. Why's your skin so clammy?"

"I just finished working out." John moves Randy's hand from under his shirt. Never deterred Randy just slips a hand up John's shorts causing the older man's head to fall back and bump the cabinet. "Damn it Randy. Stop doing that." Smirking Randy continued his lewd massage

"Stop doing what?" John growled and made a lame attempt at moving Randy's hand

"God…"

"Still want me to stop?" John stopped himself from thrusting into Randy's talented hand

"…yes." Stopping abruptly Randy looks at John

"You honestly want me to stop?"

"Yes. I'm hungry. Make me breakfast." John hopped off the counter and headed upstairs for a shower

"John?"

"Yea?"

"Buttermilk or banana oatmeal?"

"Banana oatmeal." John felt bad and knew that he was being trivial but this paled in comparison to what Randy had done to them. After his shower John went back down to the kitchen to see Randy bent over, ass in the air underneath the sink. John groaned. He'd always thought that Randy had the most perfect ass. Shaking his head of the thoughts creeping in he spoke up

"What's the problem?"

"I thought I heard a dripping sound as I was doing the dishes." Randy leaned in further wriggling his hips. John cleared his throat

"Is breakfast ready?"

"Yes. Go ahead and eat before your eggs get cold." John piled his plate with pancakes and eggs then took a seat at the breakfast nook giving him a nice view of Randy under the sink. Smirking he took a bite of the pancakes. After a thud and a yelp from Randy, John watches the show he makes of backing himself out from under the counter

"Did you fix it my little handy man?" John said dimples on full display. Wiping his hands on a damp paper towel Randy glares at him

"I think so. I don't hear the dripping anymore. How are the pancakes?"

"Delicious as always…you know you've never made a bad meal." Randy walked over and wrapped his arms around John's shoulders burying his head in his neck, inhaling John's scent

"Johnny, are we going to work this out?"

"Are you asking because you want to get married?"

"I'm asking because I love and want to be with you." John turns on the stool and wraps an arm around Randy's waist

"You know a good place for us to start?"

"No; tell me." John puts a finger under Randy's chin, softly kisses his lips then looks in his eyes

"You can give me my pillow case back." John smirks while Randy pouts. Getting out of his chair he smacks Randy's butt. "Thanks for breakfast honey." Randy just stands there stunned then mumbles to himself

"And people think I'm a dick?"

"I'm leaving Randy." He jumps off the couch

"You're leaving?" John puts his hands up

"Bad choice of words I think. I'm going out and no, I don't know when I'll be back." Randy sighs

"Okay." As soon as John left Randy started watching the clock waiting for John to return. He felt pathetic but he knew that he just couldn't live without that man. Whether John wanted to believe it, he was his life. His very reason for breathing. The chime of the doorbell roused Randy from his thoughts

"I know John didn't forget his key." Randy went over to the door and opened it. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Why would I be happy to see you? What are you doing at my house?"

"I came to see you. Do you mind?" Without invitation Cody stepped past Randy and into the house

"Look, I don't know why you're here or what even possessed you to come but you need to leave. I'm on the brink of losing the man that I love because of you."

"Ah no, no Randy, what happened between us takes two people. I wasn't in that bathroom alone." Randy squared his shoulders getting more and more irritated by the second

"No you weren't but you should have been. If I hadn't left my room that night then we wouldn't be having this conversation. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was thinking that we could finish what we started. I see that John's not home so here's our opportunity…my offer still stands." Cody reached up and caressed the taller man's jaw. Randy slapped his hand away

"Don't you dare touch me!"

"Come on, Randy, baby. You can't deny that you don't want to at least try this." He steps closer and grips Randy's hips. Gently rutting himself against Randy. A low moan escapes his lips

"In our house Randy?" Cody and Randy turn toward John's angry voice and Cody smirks

"Oh hello John. I am so sorry you had to see us like this. Forgive me please." Randy's just standing there in disbelief. Trying to compose himself before he does something he'd regret, John takes a few deep breaths

"Cody."

"Yes John?"

"Get. Out. Of. My house. Right. Now." If John clenched his teeth any harder all 32 of them would have broken and fallen out of his mouth. Cody had the audacity to gasp and clutch his chest

"But John,"

"Get out!" Gathering himself, Cody saunters his way out of the house

"John." He puts his hand up

"Don't Randy. Just stop. You make me sick."

"But he just came in here. I didn't invite him in and he grabbed me. I told him to leave numerous times." Randy couldn't get the words out of his mouth fast enough

"Numerous times huh? I say it twice and he's gone. So strange."

"Well you were yelling and angry."

"You didn't yell and get angry?" Randy opened his mouth then closed it. "That's what I thought."

"I _was_ angry John. He didn't listen to me."

"Yea well now I'm not listening to you."

"John, please. You know that I don't want to lose you so why would I invite him over here?"

"Okay, let's say I believe that you didn't invite him over here – that doesn't explain him having his hands and other parts on you or that moan that emanated from your body."

"I'm a man, John. I have needs."

"You – what? You have needs? You might want to put that shovel down because you're just digging yourself deeper." Randy laughs bitterly

"I'm sorry we can't all be Saints like you John."

"Yea and I'm sorry I almost picked a whore to spend the rest of my life with." John turned on his heel and went upstairs. Randy just stared at his retreating form and muttered as he started to break down

"Well that didn't hurt at all."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Upstairs John paced around the room. He instantly regretted what he'd said to Randy but he'd done it in the heat of the moment. He should apologize. He would apologize. But not right now. His pride wouldn't let him. He stopped his pacing when he heard footsteps and sniffling going past his door. Upsetting Randy like that made him feel as if his heart was being ripped in two. Drained of his energy John fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes praying for sleep to take him away. He lay there for 45 minutes and nothing. It appeared no one was listening to his prayers. John figured he wouldn't get any sleep with a guilty conscience so down the hall he went. Opening the door he could see Randy's form on the bed in the dark room and hear his soft sobs. Crossing the room in quick strides he stopped at the side of the bed, removed his shoes and molded himself to the sobbing man, pulling him close to his chest

"Jo,"

"For once in your life Randy, shut up."

"Okay." John rolled his eyes at Randy's inability to keep quiet

"I was wrong for saying what I did to you down there. I'm sorry."

"What's happening to us?"

"We're falling apart that's what."

"How did we end up like this? We used to be so good together."

"Me on a movie set plus you travelling by yourself equals a bar bathroom disaster."

"What's _going_ to happen?"

"Do you want me to be honest with you?"

"Yes."

"I'd rather not say."

"Is it possible that this is the last time we'll be in a bed together?"

"Anything's possible."

"John."

"Yes, Randy, it's possible that this is the last time we'll be in a bed together."

"Then – will you…I want,"

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want but I'll settle for you just holding me until I fall asleep." John sighs and takes a deep breath swallowing his tears in the process

"I do know what you want but I'm just going to hold you until you fall asleep."

"Thank you Johnny."

"You're welcome."

"I love you John."

"Goodnight Randy." The next morning Randy awoke to find the bed empty. He stretched then threw his legs over the side of the bed and padded over to the bathroom for a hot, hot shower. He stood under the hot spray of water letting it beat the tension from his shoulders and back. This gave him time to replay what happened the night before over in his head. Randy felt the sting of fresh tears forming and shut the shower of willing them not to fall. After getting dressed he went downstairs and noticed the house was eerily silent. He ate a few pieces of dry toast for breakfast, grabbed his keys and headed over to his parent's house

"Hi Randy."

"Hi mom."

"You look terrible."

"Thank you."

"Want to talk about it?" Randy just nodded his head like a small child and followed his mom to the kitchen. She made him a cup of tea and after one sip Randy opened the flood gates on his life as of late

"Oh Randy how could you?"

"I don't know. The incident at the bar was a huge mistake."

"And last night?"

"I tried to get him to leave but he wouldn't go. John walked in at the most inopportune time."

"Did something else happen last night?" Randy sighs and takes a breath

"Well Cody grabbed me by my waist and sort of grinded himself against me and I may or may not have moaned at the sensation. John may or may not have heard it." She gasps

"Randal." He shrugs

"I know it was wrong but I didn't do it on purpose. It's a natural reaction."

"What did John do?"

"He called me a whore and went to his room."

"That wasn't very nice." He shrugs again

"Neither was what I did."

"I'm sorry honey."

"That makes two of us. John was going to propose to me."

"How do you know?"

"He told me. I saw the ring box…I couldn't bring myself to open it."

"Well what happens now?"

"He came into the room last night and apologized and in the most polite and John-like way, told me that it would probably be the last night we're in a bed together. So, I'm pretty sure that means he's leaving me. He was gone this morning when I woke up."

"Oh, honey, if I could make it all better for you I would."

"I know you would mom but this is my doing. I need to make this better…if I can."

"You know that I'm here for you should you need anything."

"I know. Thank you." After his mom forced him to eat, Randy went back home. Hitting the garage door opener to let himself in Randy sees John's Mustang in its parking spot. Entering the house through the garage door Randy practically runs into John who has a box in his hands

"Excuse me."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting some stuff. We can talk in a minute."

"Okay." Randy goes to the kitchen and gets himself a beer. He would need something to soften the blow of what was coming. He did a shot of whiskey as well then decided against putting the bottle away. He would need that too

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Beer and whiskey?"

"I'm preparing myself for what I know is about to happen." John takes a seat at the nook and sighs

"I don't know how else to say this Randy so I'll try not to drag it out. I don't trust you anymore. I'm hurt and confused and I need time." Randy opens his mouth to speak. "I don't know how much time so don't ask." His mouth closes. "I have a place a few miles away from here. I think it would be best if you and I didn't see or speak to each other for a while."

"But John,"

"No Randy. We need this."

"What happens then?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can start over and build back up to what we had." Randy lifts the bottle to pour another shot and John takes it away. "Stop it. It won't help."

"You're killing me Johnny." John wipes his eyes

"You're killing me."

"When are you leaving me?" John looks at him

"I'm _moving_ in a week."

"What about the house?"

"What about it? There are just memories of how we were here. Do with it what you will." John goes up to his room. Randy can hear him shut the door


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It had been three months since John moved out of the home that he shared with his boyfriend of four years. It had been a miserable three months. If he wasn't wrestling or doing an appearance, John spent his free time in the gym or in his bed. Randy on the other hand had spent the three months going out and getting drunk after shows. It was his way of coping. He was miserable too. There was an upcoming European tour and John hoped a change of scenery would lift him out of his funk. After an extremely long flight John couldn't wait to get to his room, shower and go to bed

"What do you mean there was a mix up?"

"I'm sorry, sir. It was a mistake on our part."

"So what am I going to do?"

"Well we have one room left with an extra bed."

"That's fine I'll take it."

"Okay but I must tell you that it's already occupied once by one of your colleagues."

"Miss, I'm tired, just give me the key. I'll figure all of this out later." The hotel clerk hands John a keycard and apologizes profusely until he's out of earshot. On the elevator ride up to the room John mutters a string of obscenities that would make the entire locker room blush. The elevator stops on his floor and he makes a right toward the room. He slips the keycard into the lock and opens the door only to stop dead in his tracks when he looks over at the beds

"What are you doing here? This is my room."

"Correction: this is _our_ room. The hotel had a mix up and I'm out of a room. They told me this one had an extra bed and was occupied by a colleague of mine."

"Can they even do that?"

"They did it." John walks over to the extra bed and looks down at the stuff scattered on it. "Can you move this so I can go to bed?"

"Have your hands stopped working these past three months?"

"Move your shit Randy." John unzips his suitcase and removes his toiletries bag and stalks to the bathroom for a much deserved shower. Of all the people to room with it had to be him. John showers quickly and walks out wrapped in a towel. He can feel Randy's predatory gaze watching him as he crosses the room. Grabbing a pair of underwear from the suitcase John slips them on then throws the towel on the floor and hops into bed. Randy shuts his bedside lamp off and settles into bed

"Why are you angry with me John?" John kicks his legs tantrum style in the bed

"Really Randy? I don't want to do this right now."

"Why not? I let you do everything you've wanted up until this point. I haven't talked to you. I've tried to stay out of your sight but you just came in here and you seem angry. What did I do?" John sighs

"You didn't do anything. I'm tired and cranky. I'm sorry. Can I go to sleep now?"

"I would rather you didn't but if you're tired then go ahead."

"Why don't you want me to go to sleep?"

"Because morning will come and you'll be gone again." John looks over at Randy in the dark. "I miss you John."

"I miss you too."

"Can I,"

"Come on." John lifts the sheets on his bed and Randy climbs in. John wraps an arm around Randy's slim waist and plants a kiss on the back of his neck. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Johnny." The next morning Randy wakes up to a heavy arm on his waist. He smiles remembering that John let him sleep in his bed last night. Wanting to see John's face but not disturb him, Randy slowly turns his body so that they're face-to-face. Randy feels himself getting emotional looking at John. He reaches out to trace John's lips

"What are you doing Ran?" He gasps

"How do you always do that?"

"I've known you for over 10 years and unlike you I observe things around me, not just myself." Randy sighs

"Don't be mean to me John." John sighs and caresses Randy's face. He leans into the touch

"I'm sorry. You made me so angry Randy."

"I know and I'm very sorry." Randy leans in to kiss John fully expecting the older man to pull away but is pleasantly surprised when John returned the kiss. What started as a simple kiss quickly turned into John on top of Randy with Randy grinding his hips into John

"God Randy…"

"Just do it John, please."

"I don't have anything."

"For fuck's sake John, use your fingers and hurry up." Randy grabbed John's hand and sucked two of his fingers into his mouth. John pulled them out and quickly pushed both of them inside the man under him. Without any prompting, John starts to pump his fingers in and out of Randy's tight channel in search of his hot button. Driving his fingers deeper and curving them just slightly he finds it and turns Randy into a writhing mess

"Johnny, now…I need you now." Pulling his fingers out John puts Randy's legs on his shoulders, strokes himself and pushes into the muscle. A deep moan escapes John's lips. He starts with long, steady thrusts so he doesn't lose it too soon

"You feel so good Randy."

"So do you Johnny. You're so big and full inside me." John smirks

"Always stroking my ego Orton." Randy returns the smirk and moves his legs from John's shoulders to around his waist wanting him to go deeper

"Fuck me John."

"How do you want it?" John said picking up his pace

"Hard and fast." He moves his hips faster and harder angling them so he's deeper as well

"Like that baby?"

"Oh yes, just like that." Rand said bringing his hips up to meet John

"I'm close Ran."

"Cum for me Johnny, I want to feel you." John reaches down and starts to hastily fist Randy's engorged cock. John can hear Randy chanting his name over and over and it's enough to send him over the edge. With one final grunt he releases his seed deep into his lover. He tightens his grips on Randy and continues until the younger man erupts. Panting with exhaustion John rolls over and kisses all over Randy's neck

"I love you John." John looks over at Randy

"Why are you crying? It's been three months so I know it wasn't that good." Randy laughs

"Shut up. You're always good."

"Are you going to tell me why you're crying?"

"Because I want to be with you but you don't want me."

"When the fuck did you become so emotional? You're like a damn woman."

"Johnny, you know that I'm not a woman."

"You sounded like one a minute ago." Randy gasps and slaps John's chest. John laughs and pulls Randy on top of him and Randy grinds down onto John causing him to groan. As he leans down to kiss John a phone on the bedside table vibrates. John reaches over and checks the screen. He snarls and pushes Randy off of him

"It's for you." Randy checks his phone: Cody

"John,"

"Just tell me that you haven't seen him in the past three months."

"Seen him how?"

"You know what I mean Randy!"

"No we haven't had sex if that's what you're asking but we have talked." John throws his arms in the air

"I hate you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter** **Five**

"John don't say that. I know that you don't hate me. I mean, you may not like me all that much right now but you can't possibly hate me."

"Just tell me why, Randy why would you talk to him when he's part of the reason we're not together? What could you possibly have to say to him?"

"I wanted to know why he's acting this way." John looks at him puzzled

"Acting what way? What is he doing?"

"What is he not doing? He calls, sends me texts…corners me at arenas."

"What? Corners you at arenas?"

"It's like he obsessed with me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you didn't want to talk to me."

"Randy you know that if you needed my help you could have called."

"I don't need your help John, I'm a grown man."

"Well you're doing a good fucking job of taking care of it."

"Don't talk to me like that and stop pacing. Vince will be mad if he has to pay for you wearing a groove in the carpet."

"Can you put some clothes on?" Randy smirks

"What? All of a sudden you don't like my body?" He wiggles his hips and John laughs

"Don't make me laugh Ran, I'm pissed." Randy walks up to John and wraps his arms around his waist and rests his head on his shoulder

"I'll deal with it so don't you go getting all pissed." He starts rubbing John's sides

"Stop."

"Mm, stop what baby?"

"Doing that thing you do." John stops Randy's hands and turns to him. "Has he been back to our house?" Randy drops his hands

"He's been back a few times. He actually got in once while I wasn't there. I found him in our bed."

"Oh that's it; I'm going to kick his ass. And then I'm burning that bed, maybe with him in it."

Randy smiled at how cute John gets when he's angry. John sighs

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm still mad with you Randy but I'm going to move back into the house. I don't like that Cody's just inviting himself over because I'm not there." Randy smiles quickly then it disappears. "I saw that. I'm not moving back for us per se."

"Can we work on us at least? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me John and I can't lose you. I just can't."

"I'll think about it. Don't rush me into anything." After the European tour John moved back into his home with Randy

"Are you really going to sleep here in the guest room?"

"Yes."

"But why?" Randy whined

"You know what will happen if we're in the same room together."

"Right…because we're meant to be and it feels right." John sighs

"You're insatiable." He smiles

"Only when it comes to you."

"I thought that you said you had some stuff to do today."

"I do. I need to buy new towels for the bathroom."

"What's wrong with the towels we have now?"

"They're starting to get those little white ball things on them. I don't like that."

"That just means we're starting to break them in."

"Whatever; I don't like it so I'm going to get new ones. I'll also see about getting a new bed as well…for when you come back." John just nodded as he continued to organize his drawers. After getting himself settled, John changed into a pair of board shorts and went downstairs for a swim. He swam laps until his arms were sore trying to think of a way to take care of this Cody issue. When Randy got home he saw John outside sitting on the pools stairs. Putting the bags down he ventured out poolside

"You're going to burn sitting there like that." John looked up into sparkling blue eyes and felt his heartbeat speed up and his shorts tighten. Shaking the feeling off he smiled at Randy

"I used that waterproof sunblock you ordered for me." Randy kicked off his shoes and put his feet in the water

"What's on your mind?"

"Cody."

"Don't worry about it John." He looks at Randy harshly. "Okay then, worry about it."

"In spite of what's happened between us I still care about you and I don't like that he's doing this. Not to mention he's disrespected our home. Speaking of which, did you get a new bed?" Randy stood and slipped his shoes back on

"No, I thought that you should be there. I'm going to get started on dinner."

"What are we having?"

"Does it honestly matter?" John laughs

"No, not really."

"I didn't think so." He turns and John watches him walk away and feels his shorts tighten again. Maybe moving back into this house with him wasn't such a good idea. John was watching highlights after dinner when Randy walked in and laid down with his head in his lap

"I won't say anything to him unless he approaches me first." Randy smiled

"Thank you. I don't want you getting in trouble on account of me. It's okay if I'm reprimanded, people expect it of me."

"You haven't stopped taking your meds have you?" Randy started to laugh

"What do you think?"

"That if you had Cody might be a on a milk carton."

"Exactly." Monday came and they were at the Rupp Arena preparing for that night's Raw Supershow. On his way out of his locker room John came face-to-face with the very man he had been trying to avoid. He took a deep breath and attempted to move around Cody but the much smaller man put his hand to his chest to stop him

"John, you're just the man I wanted to see."

"Why?"

"I think I need to clear the air and straighten some things out for you. I haven't been able to tell you my side of things and they're a lot different from what Randy's been telling you."

"I haven't talked to Randy for three months so he hasn't been telling me anything. Is there something that I need to know?" Cody feigned confliction

"Well, I don't want to make things worse for the two of you but I don't want to be disloyal to Randy either." Seeing where this was going John decided to play along. He gently put his hand on Cody's shoulder and spoke to him in a soft voice

"Hey, hey, Codes, whatever you have to tell me is just between us okay? I won't say a thing to Randy about it…he and I are pretty much done anyway." Cody licks his lips and stares up at John with big blue eyes

"Okay then, I don't know how to say this."

"If it's something I need to hear then just tell me. I'm a big boy so I can handle it." John said wrapping an arm around Cody and giving him a gentle squeeze

"This was all Randy's idea. He told me that with you away making movies he was lonely and would really like to have someone on the road with him. Now John, I knew that the two of you were together but you have to understand that I've had a crush on him since I came here. I liken this to him dangling a carrot in front of a horse. They just go for it." Cody looks up with tears waiting to fall and bats his eyelashes. John could have sworn he saw his lip quiver as well. It took all of his strength not to raise his arm and choke the young man

"So you're telling me that Randy approached you."

"Yes he did. And at first I rebuffed his advances but John; I'm sure you know this, Randy is sexy and can be quite persuasive."

"I know exactly what you mean. Keep going."

"So that night at Monkey Bar we were in the bathroom talking and the next thing I know I'm on my knees in front of Randy," A sob escaped his lips. John rolled his eyes. "I was on my knees preforming oral sex in a dirty bathroom. He told me not to tell you and now I know why. He wanted to tell you his version of the story first to make me look bad."

"He can be a real asshole sometimes. What about when you came to our house that one night? Did Randy tell you to come over?" Cody wipes his eyes and clears his throat

"Yes, he did. He said that you were gone and I should come over and stay the night."

"But I wasn't gone so why would he do that?" He couldn't wait to hear him explain his way out of this one

"Well when I asked him later about why he did that he said it was so that you could catch us."

"He wanted to be caught?"

"He wanted it to look like I was crazy and just showed up…like he wasn't a part of it."

"Ah, I see now. Our Randy is quite the schemer. I'm so glad I found out who he really is before I asked him to marry me." He felt Cody go stiff under his arm

"You – you were going to ask him to marry you?"

"Yea. I have to thank you, Codes because you saved me a lot of heartache in the long run."

"Oh, you're welcome John. I just thought that you should know and I didn't want you to think that I was some sort of slut for coming between the two of you." John wipes Cody's solitary tear away with his thumb

"No, he tricked you Cody. If I were you I would have done the same thing."

"Thanks for understanding John." He smiles

"I'm an understanding guy, what can I say." John headed for the nearest exit while Cody went off to catering. Once he was outside and made sure no one was around John let out a loud yell. He composed himself and went back inside


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

John opened the door to his locker room to see Randy sitting on the faux leather couch

"What are you doing in here?"

"I was in catering and I saw Cody come in. He gave me a slimy look so I came here to see what was going on." He said uncrossing his legs and standing

"Why is it that you never have pants on?" Randy smirks

"People love the thighs and I will not deny them."

"You have an hour before the show starts." He shrugs. "As long as Cody's on the loose stop walking around without pants."

"Why? It's not like he's going to rip my trunks off." John reaches out and grabs Randy by the shirt

"Listen Randy, that boy is not stable. Put on a pair of goddamn pants."

"Oh Johnny, you know I like it when you're rough."

"I'm being serious."

"Okay, okay from now on I'll wear pants until I need to warm up."

"Okay."

"Now what did he say to you?"

"He said that this is all your doing. You said that while I was away you needed someone on the road with you and since you're so sexy he couldn't deny you. You dangled the proverbial carrot in front of the proverbial horse. He had to take it."

"What?"

"That's what he said."

"Well what about the night he came to our house?"

"You told him that I wasn't there and that he should come stay the night…all because you wanted to get caught," John takes a deep breath. "So that you could make me think Cody was a little psycho and get yourself in the clear. Oh, and I think he was implying that you coaxed him to the floor in the bathroom and had your way with his mouth."

"That little fuckface."

"He even cried Randy. That is what really made my blood boil."

"If I kill him how much do you think my bail would be? Can you spot me?"

"If you kill him you won't even get bail and you're not going to kill him so sit your ass down."

"What are we going to do John? We need to formulate a plan of attack."

"Alright, it's official, you've lost your mind. Plan of attack? It's Cody Rhodes not a mob of angry villagers coming to burn you at the stake. Relax." Randy wrapped his arms around John's waist and nuzzled his neck

"Can't you just beat him up for me Johnny?" He kisses John's neck and John grinds against him

"Oh now you want me to beat him up?" Randy nods against his neck and starts kissing him. John slips his hand under Randy's shirt when there's a knock at the door

"Five minutes John!" John steps away from Randy and clears his throat

"You should get going if we want to keep Cody in the dark about what we know." Randy rolls his neck

"Yea, I guess you're right." He walks out of the room slamming the door behind him

"You're so stupid John." He mumbles as he grabs his hat and walks out of his locker room

Weeks Later

"Do you really think this is going to work John?"

"It better work. I've had it up to here with his shit. What time is he going to be here?" Randy checks his watch

"10 minutes."

"I'm going to leave now then." He turns to the garage door and Randy grabs his arm

"Wait a second John."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"What? Randy I have less than ten minutes to get out of here and you want a kiss."

"Yes. If you love me you'll kiss me." John walks over to Randy, grabs the back of his neck and pulls him down for a kiss that left Randy panting

"Can I go now?" Unable to formulate words Randy just nods. "So that's how I have to shut you up. I'm making a mental note." With that said John walked out the door and drove off. Ten minutes later as expected the doorbell rang and Randy went to the foyer to open it

"Hey baby." Cody said stepping into the house. Randy smirked and wrapped his arms around him

"Hey."

"Is John really gone?"

"Yep. It's just you and me baby."

"How did you get him to leave?" Cody said kissing his neck

"I told him that I was sorry for everything and told him he needed a break. I sent him on a two day trip to Aruba." Cody pouts

"How come we couldn't go to Aruba?"

"Codes, baby, how would I have explained that?" He smiles

"You're right. At least now we'll be here where it's comfortable and in the mornings I can make you breakfast."

"You'd cook for me?"

"Yea, I'd do anything for you."

"Let's go upstairs." Cody ran up the stairs while Randy hung his head and slowly walked up

"Hurry the fuck up John." By the time Randy reached the bedroom Cody was already down to his underwear. Randy forced a low growl

"Mmm, let me see you baby." Cody stood with his knees on the bed

"Kiss me baby." Randy sauntered over to the bed like only he knows how, leaned down and kissed Cody. He could feel the other man's deft hands working on his belt and then the button and zipper to his jeans. John had talked him out of wearing two pairs. He said it wouldn't look natural. Cody pushed Randy's jeans down his hips and he stepped out of them. With his quickness, Cody slipped a hand in Randy's boxer briefs and slowly started to massage him. Randy pulled away from the kiss and tried to stall

"Let me take my shirt off babe."

"Hurry up." As Randy pulled the shirt over his head Cody sat on the edge of the bed in front of Randy

"What are you doing?" Cody looked up at Randy as he slowly masturbated the taller man

"I want to taste you." Suddenly they both heard a throat clear from the doorway

"I really don't think that would be a good idea Cody."

"Oh thank god." Randy backed away from the bed and started getting dressed

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"I live here."

"But Randy said that you'd be gone. He doesn't want you John."

"Just stop it Cody. You look pathetic. Put some clothes on." Cody defiantly crossed his arms over his chest

"No. I'm not going anywhere until Randy makes a choice."

"John."

"See? He wants me. Get dressed."

"I want an explanation."

"Look, I'll kick your ass naked, either way I'm going to but I thought I'd give you the chance to dress first." Cody scoffs

"You would never John. You're like apple pie." John pulled his fist back and punched Cody in the face. Blood squirting all over the bed sheets

"My nose! You broke my nose you son of a bitch!" John jumped on top of Cody and continued to punch him. All of the emotions he'd been feeling now aimed at the young man's face. Randy, seeing that John had no intention of stopping ran over and started to pull him off

"That's enough John! Stop! You're going to kill him!" John stopped punching and slumped down to the floor

"Get the fuck out of my house Cody and don't ever come back. Don't ever speak to myself or Randy or I'll beat your ass again but I'll make sure Randy's not around to stop me. Do I make myself clear?" All you could hear was Cody sobbing

"I said do I make myself clear?" John said jumping up. Randy held him back

"He heard you John." Cody dressed quickly and ran from the house. The bedroom was silent save for John's ragged breaths

"John?"

"What?"

"How will I ever make this up to you?"

"You can start by taking a shower and brushing your teeth." John said as he stood up

"Where are you going?"

"To get the bleach for your shower."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It had been a month since the Cody Calamity had been taken care of. He and John were talking to each other and even hanging out but John was still sleeping in a guest room. Randy was sitting in the kitchen making a grocery list one morning when John walked in from a workout

"John?"

"Yes dear."

"You love me right?" Some of John's Gatorade dribbled down his chin and he wiped it with the back of his hand

"What kind of question is that? I'm here aren't I?"

"But that doesn't mean you love me. You could be here for a number of reasons and none of them are because you love me."

"I risked assault charges for you; if that doesn't scream love then I don't know what does."

"You actually telling me that you love me would be nice." John just looks at him

"You know that I do so why don't you just drop it?"

"Hearing it would be nice that's all."

"I'm going to get a shower." Randy sighs

"I'm going to the grocery store do you need anything?"

"I don't think so but you know what I like and if I need it."

"Okay."

"Thanks dumplin." Randy rolled his eyes at the ridiculous pet name. Later that night as John was getting ready for bed Randy walked into the room

"Hey."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Why don't you come sleep in our bed John?"

"I've gotten comfortable in this room."

"Stop treating me like this, Johnny. Don't you think I've been punished enough? How many times can I say that I'm sorry?"

"I know you're sorry Randy."

"But you've never actually accepted my apology. You only really came back because of Cody. Do you need more time? Is that it? If it is then I'll leave this time…I just can't live here like this with you."

"I'm tired. Goodnight Randy." Without another word Randy left and went to the bedroom he used to share with John. He just didn't get it. If John in fact didn't love him anymore then why stick around? Was being cold his way of further punishing Randy? John sat with his head in his hands. He honestly had no idea why he was being this way with Randy. How bad could it hurt if he gave himself and his heart back to Randy? Well, it could hurt a hell of a lot…he'd done it before

"Fuck it." John stood and went down the hall and walked into the room shutting the door behind him. Randy watched him from the bed. John pulled the blankets back, climbed in bed and pulled Randy to him, kissing his lips

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes."

"I do love you. I always have. I loved you from the moment I saw you. I loved you when you were a complete and utter fucking asshole. I loved you during that rough patch you went through and I loved you after. I love you now, I'll love you tomorrow and I'll love you the day after even more than I do now. I don't want what we have with anyone else and I wouldn't have this with anyone else. You, Randal are it for me." John looks up and sees Randy's tears. "Why are you crying now?"

"That was so sweet." John sighs

"Your incessant crying is making me not want to do this." Randy sniffed

"Do what?" John leans over into his night table then turns to Randy and slips the ring on his finger. "Jo,"

"Shut up Randy before you ruin this. Will you, Randy,"

"Yes."

"Damn it Randy."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Go ahead."

"No, you ruined it with your uncanny ability to ruin things. Do you want to do this with me or not?" Randy laughs

"Say it right Johnny."

"I tried." Randy kisses him sweetly

"Please. I promise to be quiet until you finish."

"Will you marry me Randy?"

"Yes, John, a thousand times yes." John sighs and slumps down on the bed

"You've always been exhausting."

"I know and I'm sorry but you love me and now we're getting married so you have to deal with it until death."

"Clearly I'm a masochist." Randy smiles and straddles John's waist. John smiles up at him. "Death, huh?"

"That's when we part."

"You have a peanut allergy right?" Randy playfully slaps John's chest

"That's not very nice and you know I'm not allergic to peanuts."

"That's okay. I'll find something else."

"Stop it John."

"I'm joking. I wouldn't kill you because I can't live without you." He smiles and leans down to kiss John's full lips. John runs his tongue over Randy's bottom lip asking for permission to enter. He opens his mouth slightly allowing John in then grinds down onto John causing him to moan. Randy shifts back and starts kissing down John's chest making sure to pay attention to his sensitive nipples. He sucks one into his mouth making it taut then turns to its twin and gives it the same treatment. Kissing further he gets to the waistband of John's underwear and pulls them down, licking his lips at the sight of John's thick and throbbing cock which he'd missed greatly. Without any preamble Randy takes the leaking head into his mouth and begins to suck his way down to the base. He had to put an arm over John's hips to stop him from forcing his way down

"Oh god Randy, yes." Randy looks up to see his lovers head pressed deep into the pillow. Randy relaxes his throat a takes John all the way down. John throws an arm over his eyes and grips the sheets trying with everything not to thrust into Randy's face. Randy reaches down and starts to tug lightly on John's balls feeling them tighten in his hand

"You gonna cum for me John?"

"God, yes." John pushes Randy's mouth back down onto him as he shoots his load down the younger man's willing throat. He pulls Randy up and kisses him deeply tasting himself on his mouth. "I've really missed that." Randy laughs

"I bet you have, you pervert." John laughs then begins to slowly kiss down Randy's lean body. He plants kisses on his pelvis then down his thighs avoiding where Randy wants to be kissed the most. He starts the process again but this time with his tongue, still avoiding Randy's aching erection. Needing some relief Randy reaches down and starts to slowly stroke himself. John bats his hand away

"What are you doing?"

"I'm in pain John and you're being a jackass."

"I'm working my magic here. Be patient, please." John smiled and it made Randy melt. Ignoring Randy's whimpers John spread his cheeks, exposing his tight ring and licked slowly and thoroughly swirling his tongue around

"Fuck John!" John extends an arm and Randy reaches over for the lube and in an attempt to toss it down he hits John's head

"Good move."

"Fuck off." John arches an eyebrow and pops the top on the bottle

"If you want to be rude I can stop."

"I'm sorry. Don't stop."

"Beg me. Beg me for what you want."

"Your fingers or your cock…anything John, just give it to me please." John smirks and sticks two lubed fingers inside the whimpering man and Randy throws his head back. "…yes.." Impatient as always, Randy pushes himself down on the fingers making John pull them out slightly

"John don't tease me."

"Don't rush me." John pushes the fingers back in but deeper and curves them hitting Randy's prostate dead on. John looked at Randy's face and it made his heart swell. The fact that he was able to bring such pleasure to this man was enough to make him want to cry. But he wouldn't because Randy cried enough for the both of them

"Johnny, I'm gonna cum but I want you inside me when I do. I need to feel you." Without protest John wiped some excess lube on his cock and slid into the warm, tight channel

"Fuck baby you feel so good. Perfect."

"Just for you Johnny but let's not get sentimental now." John smirks and rams into his lover nailing his prostate again and again. He can hear Randy chanting but has no idea what he's saying and he's pretty sure Randy doesn't know either. John leans down and nips at his neck while still driving into Randy. Between John hitting his prostate and the friction of their bodies Randy loses it

"John!" A second or two later John emptied his seed into his heavily panting lover. He lay on top of Randy not caring about the sticky mess between them

"You're so heavy after sex."

"There you go ruining the post coital moment." He rolls to the side

"Do you really think that I talk too much?"

"Yes I really do."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"I wouldn't ask that of you besides I already know that you can't so what's the point." Randy smiled and kissed John

"I love you Johnny."

"I love you too sweet pea." Randy shakes his head

"Do you want to get a shower?" John looked at Randy knowing that he didn't mean just a shower

"I'm tired Ran."

"Fine then." Randy swings his legs over the side of the bed and stands. John can feel himself start to throb. Randy slowly walks over to the bathroom with a sway in his hips and John smirks

"Oh what the hell." John jumped out of bed and followed Randy into the bathroom


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue: Eight Months Later**

Randy came through the door out of breath panting and loaded down with grocery bags. John sat there eating grapes

"Oh honey bear, did you need some help?" Randy fixed a deadly glare on him

"No, John, I got it but thanks for asking."

"You know I'm always here to help." Randy growled

"Have you picked a best man yet? The tux place needs to know how many we need. I couldn't give them an accurate number because you're dragging your big ass on the matter."

"I thought you liked my ass."

"I do but," Randy shakes his head. "That's not the point. Stop trying to distract me." John laughed and pulled Randy to him

"You're starting to stress so relax. I've picked my best man; I even called the tux shop and added a tux to the order. The sales person said I had just missed you. I want this day to be special for you."

"What about you?"

"When you're happy then I'm happy." Randy drops his head to John's shoulder

"Thank you Johnny."

"Thank _you_. And I can't wait to see you in your pretty gown." Randy huffs and pulls away

"John, I'm not a woman and I'm not wearing a gown." He said stomping his foot

"You're so cute when you get flustered and irritated."

"I'm cute all the time." Randy said poking his lip out

"Yes you are baby cakes."

"Do you think you'll cry during our vows?"

"I hope not. I know you're going to flood the place with all of your blubbering."

"I really don't like you sometimes."

"I can tell."

"Who's your best man?"

"Phil." Randy looks at him

"What? Phil as in CM Punk?"

"Yea. I like the guy and he cleans up well. I also asked Evan if he wanted to be our ring bearer but he declined."

"John!"

"What?"

"That was rude."

"But he's so little and cute. It would have been perfect."

"He gets enough shit about his size; he didn't need it from you."

"Babe, it was a joke."

"What am I going to do with you John Felix?"

"Love me like you do now." Randy rolls his eyes. "Don't worry about dinner tonight; I want to take you out for a change."

"That would be nice."

"I know. That's why I suggested it."

"And because you thought it would get you laid."

"…that would be nice too."

**One Month Later: Evening before the Wedding**

"Don't stay up too late, don't drink too much, and don't sleep in thinking that you can get everything done in time."

"Is there anything else Randy, my love?"

"Yes. Let's have sex before you leave."

"I thought we were supposed to save that for our wedding night?" Randy scoffs

"Oh please, we did it this morning."

"Because you held me down and then threatened not to make me breakfast."

"And I'll do it again. Don't forget John, we're getting married so there will be many mornings of no breakfast for you to come and I don't forget." There was a knock at the door

"Come in." John called

"Hey man, are you ready to go?" John looked back at Randy who was standing there with his arms crossed. John sighed

"Could you give me a minute Phil?"

"Uh, sure; we're ready so just come down when you are."

"Okay." Phil turned and left shutting the door behind him. John started to undress. "Get your clothes off Randy." He smirked and undressed himself

"How are we,"

"Shut up Randy." John bent the other man over the bed and slammed into him. Randy arched his back and stifled his scream in a pillow. John continued to slam into Randy as the headboard slammed into the wall

"Oh god John!" John's thrusts became erratic and Randy could tell he was close so he reached down and started to fist himself so he and John could finish together

"Ah, fuck!" John nearly yelled as he emptied into Randy. At the same time Randy covered their bed in his seed. John pulled out of Randy and went to the bathroom to clean up. When he emerged he had a cloth for Randy and started to clean him

"Thanks Johnny." He looked at Randy

"You're such a little bitch sometimes, I swear."

"I know but you love me." John kisses him

"I do. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay…hey, remember what I said."

"I heard you sweet cheeks." John opens the door and goes downstairs where he is greeted with a standing ovation. He laughs

"Every one of you can go to hell."

"I think your headboard went to hell."

**Next Day: Minutes before the Ceremony**

"How do you feel?"

"Very nervous."

"If you want to run I can get you out of here through the back exit." John laughs

"Oh, you checked it out too? Thanks Phil but I'm going to do this. I want to do this. I love him."

"Alright then, let's get you hitched."

"I understand the two of you have written your own vows."

"Yes."

"Randy?"

"I am proud to marry you this day.  
I promise to wipe away your tears with my laughter  
and your pain with my caring and my compassion.  
We will wipe out the old canvases of our lives and let God  
with His amazing artistic talent, fill them with new color, harmony and beauty.  
I give myself to you completely, and I promise to love you always  
from this day forth."

John smiled at Randy as his heart began to race

"And John, you've prepared your own?"

"Uh-huh." He looks at Randy and takes his hand

"All that I am and all that I have, I offer to you in love and in joy.  
From this day forward I will love and comfort you, hold you close  
prize you above all others,  
and remain faithful to you all the days of our lives."

"Aw, Johnny," Randy said wiping his tears

"Randy." John said sternly

"Sorry."

"It is with great pleasure that I pronounce you partners in life. You may kiss."

"I can't wait to tear that tux off of you. You look so fucking hot John."

"I clean up nicely. You don't look too bad yourself."

"I'm sexy." John rolls his eyes

"Ever so humble."

"Are you going to wear your wedding band or keep it on your tags?"

"I was just going to keep it on my tags." Randy pouts. "Would you like for me to wear it?"

"I would." John gives him a kiss

"Then I'll wear it for you." Randy smiles and snuggles as close to John as he can in a limo

"Thank you. I love you so much Johnny. I really do." He smiles and kisses his husband deeply

"I love you too Ran and I always will."

The End

Credit:


End file.
